Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by XxX-Prongs-XxX
Summary: With Dumbledore gone, Harry must now complete the complicated task of finding the remaining Horcruxes and destroying them.


**Harry Potter and the Last Battle**

**By Amanda Avery **

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

. ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸. . . . . . ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸  
. '·.,.·' . .) ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ .•,.·'   
. . . . . ¸.·´. ( . .•,.·' **Chapter One:**  
. . . . .(. . •´¯·,.  
. -:¦:- . ·.,.·¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ **Dumbledore's Last Words**  
. . . . . . . . . . '·.,.•. . )¸.·¨¯¨·.¸   
. . . . ·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´. '·.,.•. .)  
…. . -:¦:-. . . . .·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´

A teenage boy with emerald green eyes and untidy black hair slipped out the front door of Number Four, Privet Drive silently. He looked up and down the street before heading to his left, aware of everything around him, from the rustle of the tree leaves to the hiss of a very familiar tabby cat with markings around its eyes that looked oddly like spectacles. He followed the cat, looking over his shoulder as he did so. Seeing that the street was still as empty as it was a moment ago, he quickened his pace and continued his pursuit of the tabby.

Suddenly the cat made a sharp turn down a small alleyway. The boy rounded the corner after the quick-footed feline. Where the cat once stood, there now was a strict-looking aged woman with spectacles exactly like the markings on the cat. She was wearing a dark maroon cloak, and her hair, as always, was pulled into a tight and sophisticated bun. On her head sat a pointed hat, the same color as her cloak. The boy did not find anything unusual about this, and did not inquire as to the whereabouts of the cat, but merely looked around at the dumpsters and trashcans in the dim alley, as if expecting something else.

"Where's Remus?" Harry Potter asked, still looking around as one of the nearby street lamps flickered. "Is there anyone else coming?"

"Yes. Remus, Alastor and Tonks are coming," said Minerva McGonagall, pulling out her wand and conjuring five straight-backed hardwood chairs and sitting down in one wearily.

"Mad-Eye's coming, is he?" said Harry, sitting in one of the chairs. He remembered how Dumbledore's chairs were so much more pleasant, and his stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch, for the millionth time that summer.

"Well, yes, naturally," said Minerva, inclining her head slightly. "Remus . . . seemed to think it necessary."

"He did, did he?" Harry asked, his mind racing. Remus knows what I'm up to, he thought. Just as he thought it, there was a small 'pop' in the corner near a brick wall, and a man in very shaggy wizard's robes appeared there. He looked extremely tired, and he had half-healed scars on his face. He greeted Harry and Minerva with a smile despite his appearance of exhaustion.

"Good evening, Harry, Minerva," Remus Lupin said in a false cheery voice, taking a seat next to Harry. "Tonks is on her way—and Alastor behind her."

And no sooner had the words left his mouth, there was another faint 'pop' and a young woman with bright bubble-gum-pink hair appeared instantly. Remus stood up and quickly pecked her on the lips before beckoning her to a seat.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said with a smile. "Alastor will be along in a minute—he was having a chat with Arthur when I left."

And for the third time, there was a little 'pop' and a very strange man appeared in the place Tonks had once stood. He had scars all over his face, and it looked like a piece of his nose was missing. His hair was still relatively thin, Harry noticed, and he had one wooden leg and a hip flask attached to his belt. The most peculiar thing about him, though, was not his leg or his hair, but his eyes. One eye was perfectly normal and brown, the other, a bright electric blue that danced in its socket, taking in the scenery in half the time of the normal eye. Harry knew this eye could see through his skull and through walls and Invisibility Cloaks. It was easy to see why everyone called him Mad-Eye Moody.

"Hey, Potter," Moody growled, nodding at Harry, then at Remus and Minerva. He took a seat and began to talk. "Shacklebolt couldn't make it, had a strict meeting with—erm—certain Order members. Anyway, Potter, how was your summer?" he asked.

"Fine," lied Harry. His stomach turned guiltily as he thought about how his summer had really gone—nicking papers from bins, reading the _Daily Prophet_ and watching the Muggle news every night for signs as to the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort. People dying and disappearing everyday, the Dark Mark being set over their houses, children and adults being put under the Imperius Curse to do nasty work for the Death Eaters. Not to mention the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimegour, was still badgering Harry about becoming the "supporting face" of the Ministry, sending letters and chocolates, flowers and cards. Harry felt like a little girl.

"We all know that ain't true, eh?" said Moody with a crooked smile.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" said Lupin hastily. Apparently he didn't want to get Harry roused up. Harry could tell there was something he was hiding.

"Yeah . . . why've you guys called me here?" Harry asked innocently, secretly vowing to discover Lupin's secret.

"Well . . . we found a letter . . . addressed to you in Grimmauld Place," said McGonagall cautiously.

"Yeah, so?" Harry said, not understanding why everyone was acting so serious. What could be so bad about a letter?

"From . . . Dumbledore," finished Tonks, retrieving a piece of folded-up parchment from her pocket. Even from a distance, Harry recognized the neat, slanted writing he knew so well; the writing he never thought he'd see again.

"What—what does it say?" he said softly, taking the parchment from Tonks after she had unfolded it. Tears swelled in his eyes as he read Dumbledore's last words.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I hope this reaches you in good health. I do hope you and your friends are taking my departure well; I know it must not be easy to loose a Headmaster. I wrote this to appear after my death and to inform you of certain changes that have occurred since I passed. _

_Firstly, about the Order of the Phoenix and Grimmauld Place. I think that you possess more than the right to become a full-fledged Order member once your birthday passes and you come of age. I know that Sirius gave you Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and therefore I understand that you would want to live there after you leave your aunt and uncle's. I fully support this decision, and I think it would be foolish to advise you otherwise. Since you will be living at Headquarters, I thought it best to make you a member, rather than you having to be locked out of rooms and meetings of your own home. I have yet another surprise for you about the Order: I have made you the Secret-Keeper. I understand you know how the charm works? Someone can only know the headquarters if you tell them in person, or in a letter, which, as you know, is ill-advised. Use this privilege well, Harry, I trust you with it._

_Secondly, about the Horcruxes. I knew from the moment I told you that you would make finding these a large goal in your life. I tell you only one thing: remember that Voldemort liked trophies, something of value to him. I wish you luck, and if you are ever in need of dire assistance, please seek out a certain portrait in Professor McGonagall's office. _

_Thirdly, about Hogwarts. As you know, I have made Minerva McGonagall the Headmistress, and the Deputy Headmaster is Professor Flitwick. I am under the impression that you were not going back for your seventh year? I did not expect you to, and I will not speak any more of it—this is your decision, and I will allow you to decide what you think is best._

_Lastly, I want you to remember that you are not—and never will be—alone in this battle. I understand you are the one that must kill Voldemort, but that does not mean you cannot have any help. Your friends are strong, loyal, and true. They wish only to be at your side and accompany you on the long, winding road fate has set for you. Please do not turn them away, they only want to help._

_Harry, I also would like to say, to you and to Remus Lupin, that a little more love in this world couldn't hurt, so put your fears aside, and take the plunge. I wish you and your friends luck in your conquest, and know that I will always be here for you, even when you cannot see me._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked around at his fellow Order members, dumbfounded and depressed. He missed Dumbledore now more than ever.

. ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸. . . . . . ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸  
. '·.,.·' . .) ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ .•,.·'   
. . . . . ¸.·´. ( . .•,.·' **Chapter Two:**  
. . . . .(. . •´¯·,.  
. -:¦:- . ·.,.·¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ **Say Goodbye, Dudders**  
. . . . . . . . . . '·.,.•. . )¸.·¨¯¨·.¸   
. . . . ·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´. '·.,.•. .)  
…. . -:¦:-. . . . .·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´

"So, as you can see, Harry," Lupin said quietly, "we had to inform you of this as soon as we found it, which was today. I would like to request that you move in very soon after your birthday, got it?"

"Yeah. . . ." said Harry blankly. "I ... well, the only reason I haven't left the Dursley's is because Dumbledore wanted me to stay."

"And stay you shall, Potter," said Moody strictly. "You're not to leave until your birthday, got it? I've heard about your inheritance of ... ignorance as far as the rules are concerned."

"But, my birthday is in two days, Mad-Eye; can't I just go to the Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully. He really didn't want to stay with the Dursleys for two pointless days of absolute torture. What could possibly happen in two days that would put him in mortal danger?

Moody exchanged glances with Remus and then Minerva. After a few seconds of silence, he said, "Alright, Potter, but you are to stay at the Burrow. You're not to go anywhere else, are we clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear," said Harry, glad to be spending time with Ron, and secretly, glad to see Ginny again.

"Right, then," said Lupin, rising from his chair, "Let's all to go back to your aunt and uncles, Harry, and we'll tell them you're leaving."

"Got it," Harry said eagerly. His excitement at the fact that he was leaving the Dursley's forever was overwhelming him, almost to the point of laughter. He restrained himself, though with some difficulty, and led the way back to Number Four, Privet Drive.

The walk, which had taken him three minutes before, seemed to drag on endlessly. When the finally reached the door, Lupin rung the doorbell twice. Harry could hear the rustle of his large and beefy uncle thump down the stairs, and soon he heard the footsteps of what was probably his Aunt Petunia and cousin, Dudley. Uncle Vernon opened the door, dressed in a robe covering his pajamas. Closely behind him, as Harry had anticipated, was Aunt Petunia in a long, lavender fake-silk nightgown, and Dudley in some boxers and a tee-shirt.

"Good evening," said Remus in that same falsely-cheerful voice. "I came here tonight to—"

"I know what you came here to do!" said Uncle Vernon, firing up at once. "This ruddy kid here has been making trouble out in the streets, has he? Are you some ... undercover cop or something?"

"Am I a what? An undercover what?" Remus asked, looking confused. "Harry, what's a cop?" he asked softly, leaning in to Harry's ear.

"A policeman. You know, Muggle law enforcement," said Harry, stifling a grin in spite of himself.

"Oh, no! Sir, I am no such thing!" said Remus, as if Uncle Vernon had insulted him with a dirty word, and straightening back up to face Vernon Dursley, his eyes set and his jaw fixed determinedly. "Harry may have a certain disregard for the rules, but he has not deemed himself as low as gamboling these Muggle streets and cavorting chaos. No, sir, the matter in which I have come to discuss is much more serious than that."

"Oho! Is it now?" asked Uncle Vernon, and the vain in his temple began to pound. Harry took a precautious step backward, and he saw Minerva and Tonks do the same. Harry had had too much experience with his uncle's temper to remain within an arm's length of the man.

"Just what are you all doing here with Harry?" Aunt Petunia asked from Uncle Vernon's shoulder.

"We've come to take 'im away—for good," said Moody flatly.

"Really now!" Uncle Vernon looked as if he wanted to invite Mad-Eye Moody in for dinner and a cuppa. Aunt Petunia had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, and Dudley looked like he was about to faint.

"Yes. Potter, go get your stuff, and be quick about it," said Moody, nodding at Harry.

"Right," said Harry with a sinking feeling. He didn't really know why he felt this way; he'd known the Dursleys' reactions were going to be something like that. I guess it didn't really do anything to raise my confidence, thought Harry. He went to his room and quickly packed his trunk full of all his stuff, not really seeing that what he threw in were all his usual Hogwarts supplies. When he realized what he was doing, it was too late to unpack it all, so he just threw it all in there, resolving to unpack it when he arrived at Grimmauld place. He closed his trunk, slung his Firebolt over his shoulder and jumped excitedly down the stairs.

When he stepped back through the threshold, Minerva, Moody, Remus and Tonks in his wake, he smiled. He was rid of the Dursleys forever. He never had to see them again. Just the thought made his heart swell like a balloon, and for a while he feared he might float away. Under Moody's instruction, he mounted his broom and took off into the starlit sky.

. ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸. . . . . . ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸  
. '·.,.·' . .) ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ .•,.·'   
. . . . . ¸.·´. ( . .•,.·' **Chapter Three:**  
. . . . .(. . •´¯·,.  
. -:¦:- . ·.,.·¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ **Lupin's Vow**  
. . . . . . . . . . '·.,.•. . )¸.·¨¯¨·.¸   
. . . . ·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´. '·.,.•. .)  
…. . -:¦:-. . . . .·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´

Remus was the first to land. He looked behind him, glad that Harry had survived the trip without freezing: Moody made them swerve through the clouds again, with Tonks shouting angry protests at him, "We're going to the Burrow, for Merlin's sake! That's no secret place, May-Eye! There's no need for all this!" Remus smiled inwardly at how easily Tonks could be frustrated. He looked over at Tonks with an ache of longing. He thought about her all the time, her flamboyant pink hair, her determined hard-headedness, her smile and knack of knocking things over, the way she looked at him, the way his stomach clenched when he thought about them together.

Moody's words seemed to slice a knife through his thoughts like butter. "Well, Lupin? Is anyone home in there?"

Remus opened the front door, only to come face-to-face with a bewildered Molly Weasley.

"Oh, Remus, dear! I—I didn't expect you so soon! And who's that with you? Oh, Harry! Harry, dear, how _are_ you?" she asked excitedly, rushing them all into the house and pulling Harry into a very motherly hug.

Remus smiled. Molly had always thought of Harry as her own son; it was touching. Remus was glad that Harry had something of a family in his life, even if it wasn't James and Lily.

"I've just started dinner, you lot, so have a seat and I'll bring it along in a minute. Harry, Ron and Hermione are up in Ron's room if you want to say hello, but I want you right back down here for dinner, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry with a grin, and he dashed upstairs.

"Remus, can I have a word?" Mr. Weasley called from the living room. Remus headed towards him and sat down in a comfortable armchair. Also present were the two oldest Weasley children, Bill and Charlie. Remus noticed Bill's face was still slightly scarred with wounds from Greyback's bite. When he entered Bill nodded, his fang earring swishing slightly, and Charlie stood up and shook his hand. Tonks, Minerva and Mad-Eye followed and also took their seats. To Remus's displeasure, Tonks sat in another armchair next to his and gave him a warm, welcoming smile that all but melted him from the inside.

"Remus, we want to discuss something with you," said Minerva strictly. "It is an important matter, and I think you should take it very seriously."

"We understand you have reasons for your decision, but we feel we might be able to persuade it out of you," added Bill.

"Right, then, what is it?" Remus asked curiously. He had a sinking feeling it had something to do with his and Tonk's relationship. He deeply hoped he was wrong; he didn't want to go into the argument again.

"Now, Remus, I know what you must be thinking," said Molly. "This must be a difficult time for you. But please hear us out."

"We think," said Charlie, "that you should rethink your resolution about— about you and Tonks."

"I've told you before, Charlie, I have my reasons!" said Remus heatedly. Why would they not listen? How could they not understand? "I am too old, too dangerous! I've told you a thousand times, Tonks, I will not! It is too dangerous for you, and I will not put you through it!"

"Remus, you know I don't care about you being a werewolf," said Tonks quietly, turning to face him. He wished she wouldn't look at him like that. "Fleur doesn't care, and neither do I! Please, Remus. . . ." She looked at him longingly, her eyes full to the brim with sparkling tears.

"Tonks . . ." he began, forgetting the presence of everyone else in the room. "Tonks, please. . . . Please don't look at me that way. I've told you—"

"It's what Dumbledore wanted!" she burst out, the tears overflowing and spilling down her cheeks. "He told you—in the letter—that it would be okay! Remember? 'Harry, I also would like to say, to you and to Remus Lupin, that a little more love in this world couldn't hurt, so put your fears aside, and take the plunge.' He wants you and me to be together! Molly was right! Please, Remus!"

"Tonks, I . . ." Remus hesitated. He wanted to tell her it was okay, he wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. He was tired of not getting what he wanted—what he thought he deserved — because of his duties and abnormalities. He stood up and took her into his arms, vowing to never let go again.

M E A N W H I L E

Harry raced upstairs to Ron's room eagerly. He opened the door, and his face fell slightly. In the room was Ron sitting on his bed next to Hermione, and sitting comfortably on a chair across from them, was Ginny. Harry had thought about her a million times over the summer. About their breakup at Dumbledore's funeral, about the night they kissed in the common room. He longed to kiss her here and now, to feel the yielding warmth of her in his arms. But he knew he couldn't, he knew he mustn't. If Voldemort found out, if he got wind if Harry's feelings for Ginny, he would surely use her to get to him, and Harry couldn't allow that. Harry sat down in on the end of Ron's bed and looked over at them all.

"Hi, Ron, Hermione . . . Ginny," he said, a lump forming in his throat as he said her name, his heart beating faster with each breath he took.

"Hi, Harry," they chorused.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of the night talking and having a wonderful time. Harry was sorry when they went to bed. He wanted to stay with her as long as innocently possible. He changed clothes, slipped into bed, and went into a Ginny-filled sleep.

. ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸. . . . . . ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸  
. '·.,.·' . .) ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ .•,.·'   
. . . . . ¸.·´. ( . .•,.·' **Chapter Four:**  
. . . . .(. . •´¯·,.  
. -:¦:- . ·.,.·¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ **The R.A.B. Question and Answer**  
. . . . . . . . . . '·.,.•. . )¸.·¨¯¨·.¸   
. . . . ·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´. '·.,.•. .)  
…. . -:¦:-. . . . .·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´

Harry awoke early the next morning, and, unable to get back to sleep, went downstairs for breakfast. He was expecting the kitchen to be rather empty, but he was surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur—he laughed as he remembered the nickname Ginny gave her last summer, Phlegm—Remus, Tonks, and Mundungus Fletcher. He threw Mundungus a dirty look, remembering how he had nicked Sirius's stuff last year. He noticed Mrs. Weasley was over the stove, and a faint smell of sausages was drifting to his nose. He sat down at the table, Bill on his left side, and Mr. Weasley on his right. Mundungus was across from him, but Harry chose to ignore the thieving scum.

"Morning, Harry," said Mr. Weasley cheerfully, looking up from the _Daily Prophet_. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, Mr. Weasley," Harry said. He wasn't too keen on telling Mr. Weasley about the dreams he'd had about his daughter. He turned to Bill, whose hair was being stroked in a disgustingly loving way by Fleur. "So, Bill, how are you?" he asked, eager to change the subject. "Still no — no werewolf signs, then?"

"No," Fleur said, "he eez just fond of raw meat. Nozing else has changed, for zat I am thankful. Oh, zat evil Fenrir Greyback! 'E is going to pay, 'Arry Potter, for what 'e did to my Bill!"

"Fleur, I'm okay," said Bill, apparently embarrassed. "I'm fine, Harry. Really. Things ... smell a little different now, but I'm okay. I think my sense of smell got a little better."

"Well, that isn't a bad thing, is it?" said Harry. "That could be useful."

"Right," said Bill, nodding as Fleur went back to stroking his ponytail.

"Okay, here's breakfast!" called Mrs. Weasley, loading plates and placing them on the table. "Harry, dear, will you please go wake up the rest of the gang?"

"Sure," Harry said, getting up and running to Ron's room. "Ron, wake up, breakfast is ready." Harry nudged Ron's shoulder until he finally sat up.

"Wha . . . ? Harry?" Ron looked around, still half-asleep.

"Yeah, Ron. Go wake up Hermione and Ginny. I'll tackle Fred and George."

"No, Harry," said Ron, sitting up and coming to life, "I'll get Fred and George, they're really heavy sleepers. Waking them up is gonna take some experienced skill, no offense, mate."

"Uh, right. Okay." Harry left the room and headed for Ginny's room. He knocked twice, and then entered. There was a mahogany dresser by the door, and all over the paneled walls were moving posters of famous Aurors, Quidditch teams, defensive spells in action, and information on Dark creatures and how to defeat them, such as the banshee and Inferi. Harry walked over to Ginny's twin bed and looked at her beautiful face. He brushed a strand of flaming hair away from her face with his fingers. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed, he didn't want to disturb her. He kissed her on the forehead before nudging her shoulders gently and saying, "Ginny, wake up."

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Good morning, Harry," she whispered. She sat up and entwined her fingers in his, and kissed him tenderly. He couldn't resist, so he kissed her back.

"No, Ginny, I can't," he said finally, pulling away with some difficulty and snapping back to reality. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He turned to leave, but he almost walked into Hermione, who had apparently seen the whole thing.

"Good morning, Harry," she said, smiling slightly.

"No, it's not. Breakfast is ready, you two. C'mon," Harry said flatly, and he turned and walked out the door without another glance at either of them.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione went into Ron's room because Harry wanted to discuss something with them.

"So, Harry, what is so important that you had to discuss it with us right away?" Hermione asked as she entwined hers and Ron's fingers.

"I know who R.A.B. is," Harry said flatly, then zoomed into an explanation. "This morning, I went down for breakfast and saw Mundungus. I'm still mad at him, because he was nicking Sirius's stuff, remember? And that got me thinking about that tapestry in the hall at Grimmauld Place. The one with the Black family tree? Well, get this: R.A.B. is Regulus Black."

"Regulus Black? Sirius's Death Eater cousin?" asked Ron in bewilderment.

"Yeah, it makes sense, Harry," said Hermione slowly. "He was a Death Eater, right? But how . . . how did he get the Horcrux?"

"That's what I want to know," said Harry. "I mean, Voldemort enchanted the boat so that only one wizard could ride in it, but made the rest of the journey only possible for two people."

"But if the boat was enchanted like that, how come you and Dumbledore could ride in it safely?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm underage, and Voldemort didn't think he'd have to worry about an underage wizard getting near his Horcrux. It was lucky, too, because when we got there, Dumbledore had to drink this potion that he couldn't — or wouldn't — drink alone, in order to get the Horcrux. He made me swear to force him to drink it, no matter what." Harry paused painfully as he thought about the horrible night when he and Dumbledore had retrieved the fake Horcrux, the same night Snape had murdered him like a coward, when he was weak and vulnerable, when he was begging for Snape's help. After he took a moment to steady his breathing, he went on, "So Regulus had to have help, but then, how could he have crossed the river?"

"I dunno, Harry," said Ron, who seemed to have overcome his shock. "Hey, didn't Regulus say that he would destroy the Horcrux as soon as he could, not 'I've already done it'? And he said something about being dead before You-Know-Who reads it. So ... so that means that—"

"That the locket Horcrux is still out there somewhere," Harry said softly. "But where? And where is Regulus Black? Has Voldemort killed him already?"

"I don't know, Harry, I just don't know . . ." said Hermione, apparently lost in thought.

"Where could Regulus have gone?" Ron murmured. "Do you think You-Know-Who killed him? Where would Regulus go?"

"So many questions. . . ." Harry muttered. "I read somewhere about where Regulus Black is . . . _where_? Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up from a newspaper she'd brought with her. "Here it is, Harry! She said looking back at the paper and read from an article, "'_Regulus A. Black, former Death Eater, was murdered two nights ago in his home on Pure Street, Slytherin's Lair. Ministry Aurors searched his house, but nothing of value was discovered._' The locket must still be in there! But where is Slytherin's Lair?"

"I know where that is!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly. "It's a Slytherin city, Dad told me about it!"

"I guess we're going to Slytherin's Lair, then," said Harry determinedly.

. ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸. . . . . . ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸  
. '·.,.·' . .) ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ .•,.·'   
. . . . . ¸.·´. ( . .•,.·' **Chapter Five:**  
. . . . .(. . •´¯·,.  
. -:¦:- . ·.,.·¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ **Slytherin's Lair**  
. . . . . . . . . . '·.,.•. . )¸.·¨¯¨·.¸   
. . . . ·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´. '·.,.•. .)  
…. . -:¦:-. . . . .·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´

Harry, Ron and Hermione were ready to depart for Slytherin's Lair at about two in the morning. Harry made sure that everyone was asleep before he summoned Ron and Hermione downstairs. Harry was packing his Invisibility Cloak in his pocket, Hermione reviewing defense spells, Ron doing his best to stay awake.

"Are we ready, you lot?" Harry asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Ron, getting up from his chair and joining Harry and Hermione by the front door.

"Okay ... how're we getting there, Harry?" Hermione asked, stowing away the book on a nearby shelf.

"Well, we're gonna fly, I guess. Me and Ron haven't passed our Apparition tests yet, so it'd be dangerous to do it that way," answered Harry, neglecting to mention that he had Apparated perfectly at the end of last year. His stomach lurched again as he thought about Dumbledore and his last night on Earth. Ignoring his butterflies, Harry opened the door and walked to the same broom shed where Dumbledore had suggested private lessons last year. He grabbed his Firebolt and Ron's Cleansweep, meanwhile looking around for a broom Hermione could borrow. He spotted Ginny's Cleansweep, and thrust it into Hermione's hands.

"Here, you can use Ginny's," he said, fighting to steady his breathing as he thought about her. Harry cleared his throat before going on. "Ron, you know exactly how to get there? I mean, you can lead us there from the sky?"

"Yeah, I think so," answered Ron, grabbing hold of his broom and stepping out of the shed. Harry and Hermione followed suit.

"Right, let's go. We need to stay in the air, and keep—"

"Harry!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked exasperatedly. "What is it, Hermione?"

"Nothing, just—happy birthday," she said with a smile.

"Oh. Thanks." With all the commotion about the Dursleys', Ginny, and R.A.B., Harry had totally forgotten that today was his seventeenth birthday. Well, he thought, at least I can perform magic legally. He mounted his broom and ordered Ron to take flight. "Remember to keep out of sight!" Harry called over the rush of wind.

Ron led the way to Slytherin's Lair. It was a long and bumpy ride, through forests and swamps. They had to veer slightly off course in order to keep out of Muggles' sight. It was a difficult task, since they passed many Muggle towns along the way. It was clear that Slytherin's Lair was well-hidden.

After what felt like hours, Ron landed his broom on the greenest hill Harry had ever seen. He landed his Firebolt excellently, and had to stifle a laugh in spite of himself when Hermione nearly fell off her broom when her feet hit the ground.

Once Hermione had landed, she, Harry and Ron walked to the top of the hill to take in the scenery. He saw a city of stone. All the buildings were made out of a gray cement stone, with stained glass windows of all shades of green. The houses were made of a silver-ish brick type-material Harry had never seen before, and were built close together. The houses were around the outer edge of the city, and the buildings, parks, and schools were on the inside. Most of the lights were out, but Harry could see distant porch lamps and late-night businesses still open.

"So," said Harry after a few moments of silence, "where to? We have no idea where Regulus Black lived! I didn't think about that, I'm so _stupid_!"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed apologetically, pulling a familiar old newspaper from her cloak. "I brought the newspaper with me; I think it says his address in it."

"Really?" Ron asked suspiciously. "I read over it, and it didn't say anything about where Regulus lived. Are you sure?"

"Well, at least I think it does," said Hermione, scanning the article about Regulus Black and his murder. "Here! Here it is! '_Regulus A. Black, former Death Eater, was murdered two nights ago in his home on Pure Street, Slytherin's Lair.'_ See? It was in the article! Now . . . where's Pure Street?"

"Erm . . . I dunno, let's just walk this way, okay?" Harry said quietly. He was growing uneasy, and he didn't know why—yet. He performed a tricky little spell to shrink his Firebolt and stowed it away in his pocket, and Ron and Hermione did the same with their brooms. Harry turned to his left, wand aloft, and led the way down a stony street. As they went, Harry read each street or road name. They passed green road signs, decorated with a Slytherin silver-and-green serpent, that read things like Salazar Road, Snakes Way, Parselmouth Place, and Slytherin Street—which ran right through the center of town, it looked like. Finally, they came upon a relatively new-looking sign compared to the other ones that read PURE STREET. Harry beckoned to Ron and Hermione, who held their wands up a little higher and walked on, right at Harry's heels. Harry gripped his wand a little tighter and rounded the corner.

What the trio saw made Harry swear loudly, Ron said "Bloody hell!" and Hermione gasp, looking as though she were about to faint.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Potter," said Lucius Malfoy silkily.

. ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸. . . . . . ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸  
. '·.,.·' . .) ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ .•,.·'   
. . . . . ¸.·´. ( . .•,.·' **Chapter Six:**  
. . . . .(. . •´¯·,.  
. -:¦:- . ·.,.·¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ **Bella's Return**  
. . . . . . . . . . '·.,.•. . )¸.·¨¯¨·.¸   
. . . . ·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´. '·.,.•. .)  
…. . -:¦:-. . . . .·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´

Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of a large group of about twelve Death Eaters. They were all wearing hooded cloaks, and, to Harry's dismay, masks—all except for Malfoy—and all their wands were pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry felt his blood boil at the thought that he had been tricked. He knew now what mistakes he had made, and he felt so stupid for bringing his friends to their doom—not for the first time.

"I'm sorry, you guys," he whispered. "I'm so dumb! This was a planned trap. Hermione, where did you get that newspaper?"

"I f-found it on the k-kitchen t-table at—at Sirius's house," she stuttered softly, on the verge of tears.

"Regulus died _years_ ago!" said Harry, comprehension dawning on his face, his bright green eyes sparkling with hatred. "Sirius told me so, when we were looking at the Black Family Tree. The newspaper was planted there!"

"Very good, Potter, very good," said Malfoy with a sardonic grin. "It took you long enough. We were beginning to wonder whether or not you would show up. I thought for a moment that you'd actually used your common sense, but then I knew that would be asking a little much of you." He turned to his Death Eater cronies, all of whom laughed at his dry joke.

"How in the hell did you get out of Azkaban?" Harry asked, his temper rising fluently. He hated having to ask Lucius a direct question, but he was dying to know. At the same time, he really didn't think he wanted to know—maybe it was because he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Malfoy asked in mock-surprise, looking around at his fellow Death Eaters. "Famous, arrogant, all-knowing Potter does not know the answer to the . . . ah . . . _riddle_? Ah, yes, but I suppose I have time to tell the tale—we all know Potter won't live to tell another soul anyway." Harry felt his temper rise even more—if that were possible—as the Death Eaters around him laughed hysterically. He tightened his grip around his wand as Lucius Malfoy haughtily continued with his story.

"Firstly, I believe it best to start at the beginning: my escape from Azkaban. It was a long, nightmare-filled month or so after my capture. I was thrown into a freezing cell, with two dementors guarding the door. They were to perform the Kiss in three hours. I became weak ... I did not know that Master had a plan. Of course, I knew he would never leave me there to rot, but, alas, I was misled. I thought that, since I had been captured and had not served my purpose, that Master would not come to rescue me. I was living in sorrow, barely alive... Then, thirty minutes until my Kiss was to be performed, there were bangs at the doors. All the dementors rushed to open them, leaving me behind and my cell unguarded. Luckily, I had had enough sense to steal my wand from the dementor that carried me to my cell. I used my wand to open it, and fled to the door, where there were about twenty dementors crowded around. I was eager to get out; eager to escape . . . I had not seen my wife and son in almost a month. I ducked and dodged between the creatures, and found Bellatrix and Karkaroff fighting the dementors, shooting Patronuses left and right, as fast as they would come. I quickly engaged in the battle, and before long ... the Dark Lord had arrived. He summoned the dementors, beckoned them to him. They eagerly obeyed, and before long, the Dark Lord had gathered a whole army of dementors at his hand. We accompanied him back to—his hideout—and he . . . he punished me, for all that I did wrong or did not do. . . ." Lucius's voice had grown soft and shaky, until Harry was forced to lean in to hear his words. Lucius's wide, grey eyes, that Harry had so often seen full of hatred, were full of fear. He went pale in the face—if that were even possible—and Harry could see him trembling as he held his wand high, pointed directly at Harry's chest.

"But after I—got what I deserved, Master was ready to forgive me. Then, he sent me on a mission. A mission to find Harry Potter, and bring him to the Dark Lord! What a glorious mission it was, indeed!" At that, Lucius seemed to bounce back to life. The little color he had was coming back to his face, his eyes had the same hateful, cold look about them, and he was talking in his normal, conceited tone.

"I knew that Potter is still mourning over the death of his godfather," he said. "And I knew that, since Black had a brother, Regulus, and Potter knows this, that Potter would want to speak to Regulus about Black, and find out all he could. So, having _very_ close contact with where Potter lives, I decided to . . . drop him a little prize. I knew someone would pick it up, and, seeing that it had something to do with Black, immediately show it to Potter. Thus, predictable Potter came to search for Black's brother—just as I suspected he would.

"So, Potter, you now know how easily you have been tricked by the Dark Lord. And we all know this is not the first time. So, now, Potter, Weasley, Granger. . . . Prepare to face your worst nightmare!"

Lucius, who had made his way towards an unsuspecting tree, beckoned lazily to the wall of Death Eaters behind him, and a familiar women's profile came into view. She pulled her hood down . . . her mask was almost off . . .

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" said Harry with a sneer worthy of the Malfoy family. Harry felt his blood boil. Here, right in front of him, was Sirius's killer. He silently vowed to give her what she deserves, his eyes blazing like emerald-green fire.

"'Bellatrix Lestrange!'" she imitated, in a high-pitched, falsely-frightened voice. "Oh, yes, Potter, it is I, Bellatrix Black! I have come—at last—to seek the revenge I so have been longing for!"

"Revenge!" said Hermione furiously, stepping forward. Ron grabbed her arm protectively, but she plunged recklessly on. "What the hell has Harry done to you?"

"What has he _done_ to me!" she fumed, her eyebrows soaring, her dark eyes blazing with rage. "He is the one who is responsible for my master's downfall! It is you, Harry Potter, that stand in the Dark Lord's way! I will not tolerate it any longer! You—I—you should have been dead—dead!—long ago! I should have done it! But I did not, as it was my master's wish for him to do it himself. . . . So, I come! I come to take Potter to the Dark Lord!" She raised her wand with a menacing grin and shouted, "_Imperius_!"

Harry felt the familiar sensation of the world being lifted off his shoulders, of freedom, of never having to make choices again. Suddenly he heard a voice inside his head.

_Shoot a curse at Weasley_, it said.

At once, Harry thought, "Okay!" and looked over at his best friend, Ron. He had a fearful, nervous but determined look in his eyes as he looked from Bellatrix to Harry, and back again. He raised his wand, opened his mouth. . . .

"Harry, no!" a voice shouted. Harry snapped his neck to search for the source. He looked over at the road sign. What he saw there made the curse immediately lift.

"Ginny!" he yelled, half in surprise, half in delight. "What the hell are you doing here!" He raced over to her, running at an angle, keeping his eyes fixed on Bellatrix.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I just—I overheard you talking to Ron and Hermione, and I couldn't just sit around and do nothing!" she said quietly. She had a sincere look in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when she reached out and touched his arm gently.

"Let me help you," she whispered.

"Okay, just be careful, and run if I tell you to," he said, and she nodded in agreement. He walked over to his position and pointed his wand at Bellatrix. Ginny followed and stood right at his side.

"And still, _another_ Weasley!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "Well, I suppose it's best to get rid of all of them as soon as possible. . . . So the more the merrier, I say!" she screamed menacingly. "Which of you wants to go first?" she asked with a twisted grin, pointing her wand at each of them in turn.

"No one!" Ginny screamed, and Harry took that as his cue. Within seconds, he was throwing curse after curse at Bellatrix, while Ron and Hermione went after Lucius and the other Death Eaters. Ginny stood alongside him, and, of which he was very thankful, shot at Bellatrix, too. Bellatrix laughed, as if this were some childish game, and raced behind an oak tree, which was at the edge of a vast forest. Cursing loudly, Harry raced after her, Ginny at his heels. "Get _back_ here, Bellatrix!" he called angrily after her. "Okay," he went on to Ginny, at a low whisper, his voice ragged as he plunged after his prey through the trees, "when I give the signal, I want you to shoot her the most powerful Stun you can muster up, got it? Then, we'll bound and gag her, and then have Hedwig tip off the Ministry."

Ginny nodded silently, a familiar blazing look in her eyes. She raised her wand higher and ran recklessly on behind him. They finally reached the tree behind which Bellatrix was hiding, and Harry nodded. They rounded the corner, and Harry nodded again.

"_STUPEFY_!" Harry's and Ginny's voices rang out through the forest, making flocks of crows fly from their nests, screeching loudly.

Bellatrix Lestrange fell limp, and Ginny started to speak, "Come on, Harry! Ron and Hermione! We don't have time to go after her!"

"Alright!" Harry yelled. He turned to face Bellatrix's blank face, said, "I'll be back," and, as an afterthought, took her wand, snapped it in half, thrust it on her chest, and ran after Ginny to save Ron and Hermione.

They were still recklessly battling all seven Death Eaters. Harry was surprised—but still pleased—to see that neither one seemed deadly injured; just slight cuts or bruises. He sighed with relief before sending a curse flying at the Death Eater nearest him. The majority of them were Stunned, or close to it, so Harry decided they'd better leave.

"C'mon, head for the brooms! Ginny, how'd you get here?"

"Apparated!" she panted.

"Okay, well, we're flying back. You're riding with me," he ordered.

"Right."

Harry glanced behind them to see if they were being followed. Three of the masked Death Eaters and Lucius Malfoy were following, though at a distance. Finally, they reached the top of the green hill. "Mount your brooms—don't stop till you reach the Burrow!" Harry shouted at Ron and Hermione. He mounted his broom, felt the familiar sensation of Ginny's arms around his waist, and kicked off the ground. Ginny had a firm grip, but he couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Ginny!" he shouted over the wind rush. "Look behind us and see if we're being followed!"

There was a short pause, and then Ginny answered, "No, all clear!"

After what felt like forever, Harry finally saw the kitchen lights coming from the Burrow. With a sweeping sensation of relief, he landed and dismounted his broom, and reached a helping hand out to Ginny.

"Harry," she whispered. "Harry, I am so sorry, I didn't mean—"

She never finished her sentence, for just then, Harry took her in his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After what felt to Harry like an eternity in Heaven, they pulled apart, but Harry kept her firmly in his arms.

"Harry?" she asked softly, her voice barely loud enough to be heard. "What—what's changed?"

"I—" he started, then hesitated. "I'll tell you everything once we get inside."

Harry kissed her again, then took her by the hand and led her inside. It was only about three-thirty, four o'clock in the morning, so everyone was still sleeping. Harry led her to her room and sat down on her bed. She sat next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why, Harry?" she asked. "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Well . . . When—when we were fighting today, I realized something. At first, I broke up with you because I wanted to protect you from Voldemort. But then I realized that I want to spend as much time as I can with you, because I'll never really know when he—or someone else—might take you away from me. I want to be there for you, for as long as I can, Ginny. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Harry's arms found their way to her waist and encircled her. He loved the way she felt when she was in his arms like this, and he finally realized how much he had missed it.

. ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸. . . . . . ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸  
. '·.,.·' . .) ¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ .•,.·'   
. . . . . ¸.·´. ( . .•,.·' **Chapter Seven:**  
. . . . .(. . •´¯·,.  
. -:¦:- . ·.,.·¸.·¨¯¨·.¸ **Explaining Everything**  
. . . . . . . . . . '·.,.•. . )¸.·¨¯¨·.¸   
. . . . ·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´. '·.,.•. .)  
…. . -:¦:-. . . . .·.,.·¨¯¨·.,.·´

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, pulling away from him.

"Yes, love?" He looked down at her, his eyes full of passion, love and happiness for what felt like the first time since he had kissed her in the common room some many months ago.

"Can you please explain to me about the Horcruxes? I—I know that you told Dumbledore you'd keep it a secret, but I was just thinking. . . ." She trailed off, a look of apprehension in her bright blue eyes.

"Thinking that since I love you, I would tell you everything?" Harry asked.

"Well . . . yes. I mean, if you can't, I—I'll understand. . . ."

"But I can, Ginny," said Harry with a grin. He loved how hardheaded she could be, but at the same time, being soft and compassionate. "Dumbledore wanted me to let you into my life. In the letter he wrote, making me Secret Keeper, he said that it wouldn't hurt to let a little more love in my life. And you know there's no point in arguing with Dumbledore, even if he is dead." Harry tried making light of the situation, hoping Ginny couldn't see that it hurt him still to think about Dumbledore.

"I know it's hard, Harry," she said quietly, lacing together her fingers and his. "It must have been . . . horrible . . . when you witnessed it."

"It was," said Harry softly. "But . . . I know that he wouldn't have wanted me to spend my life being sad about it. He would want me to have a nice, as normal as possible life . . . with you."

"Harry . . ." Ginny looked up at Harry, a smile on her face and tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Shh, don't say anything," he whispered, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Let me tell you everything. . . . So, d'you know what Horcruxes are?"

"We-ell . . ." Ginny's eyes sparkled mischievously, and she kissed Harry before continuing. "I know bits and pieces. I sort of . . . eavesdrop on you, Ron, and Hermione a lot. I know that there are—were—six of them, and that you've got to destroy all of them to defeat Voldemort. I know that you've destroyed some already. I don't know what they _are_ exactly, and I don't know what they look like. But that's about it. . . . Are you mad at me?" she added fearfully, but Harry could tell she was trying to hide her fear.

"I couldn't be mad at you for more than five seconds," Harry said truthfully, and a smile played about his lips. He rushed into an explanation as he fought a sudden urge to kiss her. He explained all about the Horcruxes, all about Voldemort when he was young and went by Tom Riddle. Harry even found himself telling her about the prophecy, what it held and what he had to do. He told her everything Dumbledore had told him throughout the years since Sirius's death. When Harry had finished, Ginny looked slightly dazed.

"Harry," she whispered, a strange look in her eyes. "Does this mean that—that in the end . . . in the end, either you have to—to kill Voldemort or—Voldemort's going to have to kill you?"


End file.
